the coven
by stride34
Summary: my own thing not created from harry potter sorry to disappoint please review
1. Chapter 1

All rights to J.K. Rowling even if I created it still she the one who inspired me

AQUA

"So what your saying is that witchcraft can never happen but vamps are real." I said almost laughing at my best friend in the world Phoenix "Exactly when you do the research anyone can say their a witch but who would say that their a vampire I mean come on vamps drink blood and cant go out in the sun what other explanation is there." I looked into his dark blue eyes they were one shade lighter than mine like our hair and face and everything he's one lighter I have dark brown hair that's almost black and he has just brown hair I have pale fragile skin that never burns so does he I guess that's why some of our friends say I am his evil twin I smiled at him and said sarcastically "A albino who likes rare meat?" The rest of the grouped laughed Phoenix smiled mocking me "Here comes the pops!" Someone said cringing back "Well well what do we have here the freaks the vamps and witches pfft" said Mirage the most meanest girl in Panasonic High she has long blond hair deep blue eyes and her dad's the principal "Go away Mirage your not welcome!" I yelled, "Watch it Aqua or you mite be scraping gum off the desks when I tell daddy you where mean to me." She said smirking and walking away like the world revolved around her I sat down in the shade tearing up grass everyone back off as quickly they all know when I hurt nature I'm peeved to the fullest "Aqua come on forget about Mirage she a nobody she would be just like us if her dad wasn't the principal of the school." Phoenix said crouching down I looked at him I've actually only known him for a short while and he's my best friend if people don't know us they think where brother and sister "Your right I hate that." I said sitting up then standing up "Arrgh I need get to work" I complained, "I'll come to witch central." Phoenix said mockingly we both grab our bags and walked a block to MAGICKS a little store that if you look straight you don't see it. I loved it cause Lita the stores owner who was growing old with age offered me the job and I knew as soon as she saw Phoenix see start saying how much we looked a liked and saying we are the human yin and yang you think trying to get out of the house cause my parents embarrass me so much I would love a "Welcome to MAGICKS" I said. Walking in after the tinkling of the bell the walk made my cheeks warm with a pink chubbiness I loved winter its so much fun. The snow the cold air everything.


	2. Chapter 2

All rights to J.K. Rowling

Phoenix

I looked around it was a wild shop with amulets and figures of powerful women probably goddess but it who knew. It was peaceful as well kind of edgy to I smiled and said to my best friend "I'm wrong your right here's five bucks to shut you up" I handed her the five "Welcome to MAGICKS how can I help you? " called a little old lady with white hair and purple eyes. "No thanks Lita this is Phoenix my friend." Aqua said smiling take her coat off and jumping over the counter and putting it behind and draping a shawl over Lita's shoulders " Your auras are the same both green on the bottom but red on the top?" Lita said her voice far off "Great my aura is a Jell-O shot" I laughed Aqua looked kind of scared and ran to a book shelf "Auras the same different genders like brother and sister but not related you two even look the same and I sense great magic behind it but partly broken so sad you are like the siblings there are more than one of each gender find the last two before its to late " Lita collapsed I caught her before she hit the ground and placed her in a chair. Aqua looked at her sadly then continued searching for a book " No no outdated older HERE IT IS!" she said under her breath but yelled the last part "The most famous auras know to mankind and witch's are the siblings aura green on the bottom and red at the top humans often thought that the color was dangerous and escheated it with alcohol more commonly know with Jell-O shots. But with witch's it is the symbol of the siblings four of each two girls two boys they each repents one of the four elements the oldest girl water the oldest boy fire the youngest girl air and so on they formed their own coven and got a witch to be their high priestess it says she spoke words of wind but ended stabbing them in the back and reveal that they practice witchcraft and told them their weakness. It says here that their power is a curse to them. Loved ones died from their own domain water fire air and earth so it got them killed they all died from their powers but all of their last words where and they quote "In the future we will come back stronger you watch and see" then they died but that doesn't explain how we are connected to them?" She recited, "Easy they had kids their kids had kids and so on then came us." I said looking at Lita " Yeah but loved ones died before they had kids they never got re-married or anything and also the oldest sister got dealt the worst punishment." Aqua explained gulping "what's that?" I asked she saw the loved one died so why would she re-married?" she answered I nodded "One more thing." She said sitting down "what is it." I asked kind of frustrated " If we really are the part of the four siblings we both have to find the last two before Halloween or we all die." She added I nodded my head "Its January I think we can make the dead line " I said.


End file.
